


Stand In My Way

by alby_mangroves



Series: Fandomaid [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Art, Autumn, Cabin Fic, Drawing, First Kiss, M/M, except it's art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: Jonny meets him out the back of the cabin, and he wasn't imagining it, not the way Patrick's looking at him.





	Stand In My Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sorrylatenew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrylatenew/gifts).



> Once upon a time, the lovely sorrylatenew won a fandomaid charity auction and a piece of art from me. This is that art, and darling, I want you to know that our mutual friend and enabler (friendabler?), allthebros, allowed me to pick their brain for all your likes, from tropes all the way down to how you like Patrick's hair, so clearly they're completely to blame for this. I hope that you like it, and that the wait was worth it <3

 

 


End file.
